Tadamu love forever
by TadaselovesAmu19
Summary: Tadase and Amu met and became Insta friends, what if they confess their feelings towards each other and start a new relationship? ,there will be romance everywhere?
1. Chapter 1: First Day of School

Chapter1:First Day Of School In Seiyo Academy

Amu's Pov:

One lovely day I woke up because its my first day of school in Seiyo Academy and my shugo charas are born

After I did all my morning routine then I went downstairs to eat breakfast and to brush my teeth as I kiss my parents and Ami my sister and say goodbye to them and went to school on time

When I was walking on my way to school I bumped into someone it's a boy he has blonde hair and beautiful eyes they're like rubies the face is the most handsome face I ever seen and he is also cute "Oh sorry what is your name?"

"You're new here?" "Yes…"

"My name is Tadase Hotori and what's yours miss?"

"My name is Amu Hinamori, its very nice to meet you Tadase"

"Yeah you too Amu" "and I'm sorry too Amu and here" he gave me my bag after he helped me to fix my things back in my bag then I said "Thank You Tadase" he replied with a smirk this time "You're welcome Amu" as we went to school together

Tadase's Pov:

"Amu I'm going to remember your name everyday , it's a beautiful name"

"Thank you Tadase" she blushed then I said "Um.. Amu can I tell you something after class during recess time ?" "Sure Tadase" she replied while smiling at me and blushed at the same time so I smiled at her in return and when she caught me smiling at her she blushed a deep red

_After Class_

When I saw Amu I walk up to her and when she saw me she waved at me and greeted me "Hi Tadase" "Hey Amu" I greeted back

"So Tadase what are you going to tell me?" "Um…" I looked into her beautiful golden eyes and said "Amu I like you.." "Oh Tadase I was going to say the same thing I feel about you , I … like you too" then after I confess we both blushed after I heard her confession that she liked me too

_After School_

I asked her "Amu can I walk you home?" "Sure Tadase" she replied we went inside to her house and made introductions "Mom , Dad , Ami this is Tadase my classmate " "nice to meet you Tadase –Kun" Mrs. Hinamori said Ami said Hi Oniichan , nice to meet you" "It was very delighted to meet you Mr. , Mrs. Hinamori and Ami" I replied while bowing respectfully then her dad screamed "What Amu- Chan brought her boyfriend home?!" "Dad we have just met today!" Amu replied and I laughed at them at their father and daughter moment.

_Tune to the next chapter ! _ 


	2. Chapter 2:First Date

Chapter 2 : First Date

Tadase's POV:

When I woke up in a dream , a beautiful dream about yesterday about me and Amu that we bumped each other on that day on our first day of school and I helped her to fix her things and I placed it inside her bag I swear I fell in love with her or maybe love at first sight "Amu" I repeated her name on my mind

As I went to see her and when I walk my way to school then we bumped each other again I recognize the pink hair ,X clips and golden eyes "Amu"

"Tadase" she said as she recognize me "Good morning" we both said to each other while blushing really hard

_ During Class_

We studied and listen to Mr. Nikaidou our homeroom teacher or our class adviser to our lesson for today

_ During Recess_

Amu , Yaya, Rima,Nagihiko and I are eating together and chatting in our favorite place the Royal Garden .

When Amu and I are alone, I asked "Amu do you want to go out with me?"

"Sure Tadase, when ? and where?" "After school tonight and it's a secret, I will tell you when we get there" "Ok Tadase" as I take her home to prepare for tonight and I'll do the same thing

Amu's Pov:

I went home early and went to my bedroom to prepare for tonight my very first date with Tadase I'm so excited to where he'll take me tonight so I asked help from Miki on what outfit to wear then Miki showed me her sketch of my outfit for tonight It's a blouse that says "Believe each other and that's true love" and a skirt that match the evening sky and leggings and shoes is like glass slippers then I waited for his arrival here at my house to pick me up then *ding dong* the doorbell ring "Tadase"

Tadase's Pov:

I went to Amu's house in no time to pick her up I wear a shirt that says "Once you choose hope, anything is possible" and black pants and rubber shoes then she asked me when I said to her "Let's go Amu" "Ok Tadase" , "Um Tadase where are we going?" "Ok Amu, we will go to the mall and eat dinner in a 5 star restaurant" "Park, 5 star restaurant, cool let's go Tadase" "Yes, let's go Amu"

_At the park_

" Tadase" "Amu please calm down , I'm here with you, don't worry I won't let anything bad happen to you" I said in a hushed romantic tone

But all of all a sudden there's a dog a bit Amu's finger accidently then Amu's finger is full of flowing blood and screamed "Ouch!" and she show me her wound "Tadase, it hurts" so I said "Amu don't worry , we will go the hospital okay" and I placed my handkerchief on her wound to give it a pressure to stop the bleeding then we went to the 5 star restaurant because we are so hungry .

_At the restaurant_

I asked "Amu what do you want to eat?" "I want ramen please" "Ok", "Drinks?" "Lemonade", Dessert?", "Taiyaki", Okay Amu" as I summon the waitress and she asked politely "Um.. sir, ma'am what do you like?" "two bowls of ramen, two glasses of lemonade, and for dessert taiyaki please" "Ok ,that will be in two minutes" Okay" - 2 minutes later-

Amu and I went to the washroom to wash her hands while I wait for her then after 2 minutes we came back to our table and I asked "How was your wound, Amu feeling a little better?" "Yes a little , then let's go the hospital to check if I have rabies" "Okay Amu" "Here's your meal, sir, ma'am" the waitress said to us with our meal then we thanked the food and we started to eat

_while eating_

I feed Amu some of my ramen then she blushed real hard when I did that after we ate our taiyaki we went to the hospital for Amu to have a check on her finger that have rabies to have an injection (Anti rabies) so I help Amu to be strong and to be brave while putting an injection on her bitten finger "Amu be brave ok" I said to her while giving her a thumbs up she said "Ok, I will Tadase" then after 15 minutes the nurse place a band aid on her finger I grab her hand and I kiss her finger to make it all better Amu blushed like an apple while saying my name "T – Tadase, thanks for that" "you're welcome Amu my dear princess" I replied while smirking then I took her home and before we waved at each other

I looked at her straight on the face her face is all red then I can hear her heart beating so fast as I looked at her "Ta – Tadase" she said "I love you Amu, I love you" I said to her she blushed again and replied "I love – love you too Tadase" I said "You finally confessed"

_Tune to the next chapter guys!


End file.
